villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Corvus Glaive (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Corvus Glaive is one of the secondary antagonists of the 2018 Marvel film Avengers: Infinity War. He is a General of the Black Order (alongside Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian) and an adopted son of Thanos who intends to help him in his quest to search and collect the Infinity Stones. He was portrayed by Michael James Shaw. Role Glaive was first seen raiding the Asgardians' ship following the destruction of Asgard by Surtur. When the defeated Hulk is sent back to Earth by Hemidall (who ends up being killed by Thanos), Glaive helps his siblings in forcing Loki to surrender the Space Stone (the Tesseract) to Thanos. It is also revealed that Glaive was involved of his father's attack on the planet Xandar to gain possession of the Power Stone (the Orb), which he used to destroy Xandar. After Thanos kills Loki, Glaive escaped with his family as Thanos uses the Orb to destroy the Asgardians' ship, leaving a helpless Thor to drift in space. With two of the Infinity Stones in place, Thanos sends the Black Order to Earth to collect the Time Stone (the Eye of Agamotto) and the Mind Stone while he personally travels to Knowhere to collect the Reality Stone (the Aether) from the Collector and Vormir to collect the Soul Stone from the Red Skull. Assigned to collect the Mind Stone, Glaive and Proxima tracked down its location in Scotland, where they spot Vision (the current holder of the Mind Stone) and Scarlet Witch. Both Glaive and Proxima attempt to ambush the two, but the arrival of Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon forced the two to escape back into space. The Avengers then send Vision out to Wakanda, in hopes that they could use its technology to safely remove the Mind Stone and destroy it with Scarlet Witch's powers. After collecting the Aether and the Soul Stone, Thanos heads over to Titan, where he defeated several Avengers and Guardians to get the Time Stone (the Eye of Agamotto). Around the same time, he sends Proxima, Corvus and Obsidian to Wakanda, ordering them to lead a massive army of Outriders to attack the country and obtain the Mind Stone at all costs. This forces several Avengers and Wakandan warriors to fight back against the massive army. During the battle, Glaive infiltrated into the Wakandan palace after defeating Shuri and Ayo before engaging into a fight against Vision and then Captain America, assuring to Vision that he will die an ordinary man. However, after taking his weapon, Vision kills Glaive by stabbing him from behind, just as soon as the rest of his siblings and the Outriders end up being killed as well (thanks to the arrival of a returning Thor, Rocket Racoon, and Groot with a new powerful weapon called Stormbreaker). Despite the massive losses, Glaive's prediction became true when an arriving Thanos managed to obtain the Mind Stone while killing Vision at the same time. Even when Thor used Stormbreaker to violently strike Thanos in the chest, Thanos used all of the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of the universe's populace (including several Avengers and Guardians) before escaping away, taunting Thor that he should've aimed for the head instead. Navigation de:Corvus Glaive (Marvel Cinematic Universe) pl:Corvus Glaive (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Live Action Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Oppressors Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Elementals Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Blackmailers Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Siblings Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Slaver Category:Provoker Category:Fanatics Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Genocidal Category:Supervillains Category:Monster Master Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Torturer Category:Monsters Category:Thugs Category:Obsessed Category:Barbarian Category:Pawns Category:Totalitarians Category:Mongers Category:Assassin Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Liars